Never Truly Gone
by JaklynToki
Summary: Sirius is dead. But gone? Never. Ammusement on Sirius's part abound as the deceased play 'innocent' trick on the living. Warning! SLASH! SiriRemi and some DraHar on the side 'cuz I love it!
1. Chapter 1

**NEVER TRULY GONE**

* * *

MY AUTHOR NOTE (because i can!) :

'Lo all! and welcome to Never Truly Gone, my love child with Sirius Black.  
Sirius: I'd have to love you for it to be a love child. Which I don't and it isn't.  
Jak: ignores And now! The disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his world, or his sexy arse. I own cheese. Er, no, I don't even own that.

* * *

The last thing Sirius Black remembered was fighting with that bitch relative of his, Bellatrix. Then, only blackness. As he struggled to regain conciousness, he noticed something odd. 

He was not, in fact, in the Department of Mysteries, but a pleasantly green forrest. Now fully awake, the man sat up and further took in his surroundings.

Weaving in and out the the trees were brilliantly robed people. Figures adorned with cloth that nearly blinded him, just milling about, staring at the foliage. Two of those wandering nomads found their way to where he sat.

Sirius's jaw dropped, his eyes hardly believeing what he was seeing. Before him stood Lily and James Potter, robed in light blues. They smiled at his shock, James lending his old friend a hand.

"Lil, James...I...you're alive!"

Lily's eyes grew sad.

"No, dear, we haven't returned to life."

"Then I must be...no. I can't be! Harry, he needs me!"

James put his arm around the gaping male's shoulders.

"I know, Padfoot, believe me, I do. I threw a fit when I was told. You'll come to accept it. We have."

"But...It can't be true. I am not dead!"

"I'm afraid you are, love." came an oddly strnage, yet comforting voice. Behind Lily and James stood a woman so radiant, spots began to dance in his vision. Her chestnut hair flowed neatly over her white-clad shoulders, her equally dark eyes glowing with warmth. She smiled at him as she drew nearer to the trio.

"Hello Sirius, my darling. Welcome home. Lily, James," she said, nodding to the mentioned parties.

"Zarokniel," came Lily's reply.

"Who are you?" demanded Sirius, "Why am I here? And what is with the pink?" He motioned to his bright magenta robes. Zarokniel giggled.

"I couldn't resist. I've always wanted to see you in a pink dress, but that pesky free will got in the way."

"What?"

"I am what some call God. No, I am not a man, but really, could a man make something this cool?" she gestured to the forrest, "My name is Zarokniel, but you can call me whatever you please. Everyone will know who you speak of. I am everything and everyone. I change my appearence, but don't worry, you will know me. I am the only wearer of white," she stated.

Sirius merely stared at the creature in front of him. Thoughts whipped through his mind at breakneck speed. "Prove it. How do I know this isn't some trick by Voldemort?" he said.

Zarokniel sighed. With a wave of her hand the forrest wavered and became an ocean. No others remained, only God and Sirius, who plunged beneath the waves. He fought the water for a moment, forcing his head to break the surface. Standing on the crest of a wave was the smirking diety.

"Believe me now?"

Shivering, the man nodded his head. With a snap of the fingers, they were back in the forrest, Zarokniel still gloating, and a very wet Sirius pouting.

James laughed. "She threw you into the ocean! HA!"

"Play nice! Remember what she did to you?" Lily chided. James grew pale. "Thats what I thought."

Zarokniel led Black away from the others until they were alone. She sat on the grass and patted the ground next to her. Sirius took this as an invitation and plopped beside her.

She sighed "We need to talk."

"Can I have different clothes then? I feel a bit silly talking to God dressed like this"

"Of course." A wave of her hand and he was dressed in dark green robes. "Better?"

"Much. Now, you were saying...?"

"Yes, of course. This may come as a shock, but you were not meant to die. At least, not then. Oh Bellatrix was going to kill you. That was to be Fate. She's a bitch, you know that? Can't have her over for dinner..." she trailed off, while Sirius gave her a You-Digress-Look.

"Anywho...where was I?"

"Bella killing me?"

"Oh yeah! Well, you were to be a hero and drag her down with you. Fayte, with a 'y', was...sidetracked. She let Voldemort give Harry that vision thing he had. They're connected like that you know. She was...preoccupied with watching Orlando Bloom in the shower. She should be on her hands and knees thanking me that I made that sexy son of a Brit!"

Sirius chuckled "You know, I always thought you hated me, that you were..a jerk. You're not, but I can't help but wonder..."

"Why your childhood sucked ass? Yeah, I'm sorry. Frickin' free will. And besides, look how you turned out, you sexy beast."

The girl sighed and look up at the trees. Sunlight filtered throught the leaves, casting green shadows accross her flawless skin. Without realizing it, Sirius reached out and touched her velvet cheek. Once it hit it, he pulled back looking ashamed.

"It's okay. Everyone else is to...afraid to touch me at all. Like I'm too...inhuman."

"You're not, I take it."

"I am as human as you are, at least where emotions go. Sure, I have unlimited power, but..." she sighed, "No one to share it with. No other being could handle it. Maybe that Hermione girl. I like her. I'd say I did a damn good job on that one."

"I'm inclined to agree with you."

Silence covered the clearing, each being lost in their own thoughts. Zarokniel seemed to be struggling with something big, so Sirius repressed the urge to say someting. After a moment, the diety looked back to the mortal.

"Sirius, would you like to go back?"

"What?" he asked. A look of bewilderment crossed his handsome face.

"I could send you back. You'd be a spirit, unless you take on your animagus form. Then, and only then, you would be flesh." She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"You weren't meant to die. It won't be true life. But it will not be death."

Sirius' gaze fell to the grass between his feet. He could watch over Harry, and the others. But he would be leaving paradise and God herself. He would be leaving Lily and James, a chance for true happiness. A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I could...go with you. In the semblance of a mortal. Only I would see you and I could...be a spirit with you also. It'd give me a break."

"You wouldn't have to be alone. That's what you want, right? We'll be together."

Zarokniel smiled. "Yes."

"Then let's do it! Think of the things I could do to Snivellus!"

Laughter erupted in the forrest.

* * *

WOOT! I think thats the best I've ever written. Teehee. but yeah, thoughts? 

AN: Bwahaha. I win. I am so...proud that I have posted something! KUDOS FOR JAK!

Anyone who is wondering why 'God' is so...odd (I rhymed!) it's because Zarokniel is (drum-roll please) ME! Told you I win.

REVIEW PLEASE! I wanna hear your thought 'cause this is about as far as I've gotten in my planning. grins


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I AM ALIVE!!! Yes, I have returned to my baby after months of separation. I have my own, nice, BRAND SPANKING NEW computer AND I found my little plot-bunny that had hopped away. cuddles bunny So, I shall continue Never Truly Gone, and it will be like I never left!

* * *

Heaven was under mass chaos. With Zarokniel leaving, no one knew what to do. But the young diety, and Sirius, only watched in amusement. Finally, the two let loose their little secret.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm leaving some very capable people in charge. Lily? James? You up for it?" Zarokniel asked. The duo could only stare in shock. Lily was the first to regain herself.

"You really want to leave us in charge? I mean, were're just dead mortals."

"Yeah!" her husband chimed in.

"I have the utmost confidence in you two. Now, I'm leaving. Sirius?"

The dark haired male came up beside the brunette in his animagus form. The great dog pounced on James and licked his face before nuzzling Lily's hand in farewell. He trotted back to the goddess with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes.

"Let's get outta here!" with a snap of her fingers, the forest wavered and slowly melted away. A searing pain gripped Sirius as 12 Grimwald Place began to take shap before him. Finally, his padded feet hit solid ground and he sawyed a moment before looking up at Zarokniel.

Her appearance had totally changed. She looked like a gothic punk with short, black-blue hair and emo clothes. She smiled down at him, her facial pircings evident. "Shall we, Orion?" she said with a wink.

* * *

Remus Lupin gazed out the kitchen window, thinking. 'God, Sirius. If you could only see what has happened.' the former teacher sighed. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 'I wish you were here. I wish I had told you when we were kids, I-'

His thought were cut off as the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black began her screeching. Lupin jumped up and ran to the front door. 'This isn't right! The order know not to ring the bell. And know one else should know where this is!' he thought, running faster. He reached the knob and turned it, flinging the door open, when he was mauled by a great, black dog.

The mutt began to lick his face as Lupin tried desperately to throw the thing off. There came a yell from the doorway. "ORION! OFF!" a female voice shouted. Immediately, the dog backed away, retreating to its mistress. A hand shot out to help the werewolf up.

Lupin found himself looking inot the face of a teenage girl, about Harry's age. He let her help him stand as he wiped the drool off his face. She smiled and patted her dog on the head.

"Sorry about that! He's a little excited to be here."

"A little? Who are you? How did you know this house was here?"

"I got a letter telling me to come. From Albus Dumbledore. I was told I could help." she said.

"From the Headmaster? What did the letter say?"

"Just to come and how to find the house. Then it burst into flames. I still have the burns." she showed him her injured fingers.

"Well, then I guess you can come in, Miss...? I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it. I'm Eva Raiden."

Leading the girl into the Black manor, Lupin stole a look at her canine companion. His heart wrenched. It was an exact copy of Padfoot, down to the little cowlick behind his left ear. Tears threatened to fall, but the elder wouldn't let them.

The two entered the kitchen, Eva sitting at the table and Lupin making tea. Orion lay by his mistress, his eyes following the other males every movement.

"What do you take with your tea?" he asked.

"Milk, I guess."

Lupin added the milk and, secretly, a few drops of Veritaserum to check the girls story. He hated this part of his job, but he knew it was better than having the chance of letting Death Eaters in the house. He sat beside her, taking a sip from his own cup.

"So, where are you from, Miss Raiden?"

"America, and it's Eva. Miss Raiden makes me sound...old."

"Alright, Eva. How do you know Dumbledore?"

"I don't. Thats what freaks me out. This pheonix just flew into my house and dropped this letter off. I got here as soon as possible."

"Do you know about Lord Voldemort?"

"A little. Just what I read. Big baddie that wants to kill Muggles, Muggles borns, and Mudbloods. Pardon my Scandinavian, I hate that term. I also heard he's back. Is that why I'm here?"

"Maybe." Lupin mumbled, lost in thought. The girl was obviously important, but why? It had been over a year since Dumbledore had died. Why was she coming now? A last resort?

"I don't know what's going on, but we'll take care of you. You can stay here if you like. I'd prefer that you do."

"Thanks. Orion, too?"

Lupin looked at the dog. "Orion too."

* * *

Sirius changed into his normal, spirit form as soon as Lupin had left the room he gave them. The man stretched, as if being a dog left his human body cramped. Zarokniel lay on the bed, flipping through a book that happened to be there.

"He looks so much older than when I last saw him, Eva. He's still gorgeous, of course, but geez."

"Sirius, its been two years."

"Two years? Since what?"

"You died."

He looked uttery bewildered. "Two YEARS? How?"

"The time flow in Paradise is different than on earth. Remus looks older because he is. Harry's now 17. A lot of things have changed."

The spirit sighed. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Eh, I don't usually have to explain myself. I'm God! I don't usually get questioned."

"That's not an excuse." Sirius glared with his hands on his hips, looking very much like an angry teenage girl. Eva laughed.

"Sorry, sweet pea! Next time, I'll warn you!"

Sirius looked pleased for the moment, but resumed sulking almost immediately. Eventually, he shifted back into his animagus form and began to pace.

"Oh Sirius, why don't you go harrass Remus or something. You're becoming annoying."

The dog growled but heeded her wishes and left.

"Finally, some freaking peace!"

* * *

Once outside the door, Sirius slipped out of his canine body and back into a spirit. 'This way, he won't know I'm there.' he thought, creeping down to the library. He looked around the walls as he walked, noticing new things here and there. Picutres of his school days were framed and now replacing his hated family. There was even a large portrait of Lily and James fomr their wedding. The man smiled as the pictures seemed to wave at him with vitality, as if they could see who he was.

Sirius floated through the door, 'Creepy!', and into the book filled room. It wasn't long before he found his Moony, curled up in an armchair with a picutre of the Mauraders clutched in his hands. His hazel eyes were closed in slumber, but it was apparent that the man had been crying before drifting off.

"Remus." the spirit wispered, reaching out for his companion. Sirius felt tears sting his eyes.

His hand went right through the others shoulder.

* * *

End of chappie numero 2! YAY! Sorry about the sad ending, but I think it was better this way. Any ideas, corrections, or whatever are always welcome!

Ciao Jaklyn Toki


	3. AUTHOR NOTE!

IMPORTANTE NOTICIA!

I'm going to be re-writing Never Truly Gone. "Why? You never update" you're saying. And I know. I'm a seriously bad person. So, With the revamp, I'm going to try my absolute hardest to update in a regular fashion. I know I hate when authors never post.

Thank you so much, my four darling reviewers who probably don't even think about this story anymore! I hope you'll accept my apology and read the new version!


End file.
